rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves view: The Bar Fight
Campaign: Damos Crusade Campaign My "Allies" Today I have been introduced to the men whom I should be calling allies. Heh allies, like anyone has ever taken a liking to me. In any case, It seems to me that I'm currently with 6 other soldiers of various backgrounds. Any other soldier were hand picked to be part of Erika Damos' private crew; not that I'm complaining about that, I've heard rumors about her distaste for my kind. My crew consists of our mysterious Rogue Trader, Vandal Conningham. I have no indication what type of man he is, but I would imagine that he didn't get his station by chance. An Arbites Commander, who seems to have a habit of saying scum a lot. Seems to have taken an immediate dislike for me. (Go figure.) A rather muscular bound Arch Militant who looks rather young for some reason. He seems enthusiastic about joining us. An ork. (Not much description needed here.) A psyker cat mutant. I'm not quite sure how I feel about him. Best to keep an eye on him for the time being. And an explorator with a shock staff, didn't get enough face time to get more of an impression. The Bar Fight In order to get along as quickly as possible both crews decide to go to a bar to unwind and talk. Fine with me so long as they leave me alone. I decide to head towards the back corner of the bar close to the side door. I hate to stay here longer than I have to. I hear some commotion behind me but it seems to concern the ork so I pay no heed. That's when every door in the bar burst opened as several men in black armor barge in, two of them are next to me. The leader seems to be at the main entrance to the bar with approximately 3 others with him. "Kill them all" he says in somber tone. I curse myself for not arming myself as soon as they came in. I turn to the ones closest to me, but get attacked from other soldiers. One takes a flamethrower to me and I get hit. Fortunately I avoided catching on fire, but many others aren't so lucky. The soldiers take to burning the entire bar, covering as much ground as they can. Taking out the bartenders in front of me in their onslaught. The two near me do likewise and move past me to kill more people. Big mistake on their part. I grit my teeth, take out my sword, and advance to take him out. He notices me and takes a wild swing at me with his chain sword, but misses big time. As the sprinklers set off, we engage in combat. My sword strikes home first, scoring a gash across his torso. He tries to parry, but fails miserably. Again the soldier swings at me, but he misses horribly. My next attack hits, but glances off his armor. Time is of the essence, so I take my power sword in my left hand. Off to the side, I notice our young militant fighting two others, but I cannot help during this time. Also I heard our Arbites declare his rank and firing shotgun shells, but that's all. I hear a noise behind me and notice the second soldier finally taking a swing at me. Quickly, I bring my power sword to catch his blade mid-strike. As it does, the power sword's energy destroys the chain sword, scattering its teeth. This distraction cost me though, as the first soldier's blade finally finds my flesh; it wasn't enough to kill me, but it did redirect my attention towards him. I put away my regular blade, and attack with my power sword after switching it into my strong hand. He parries this time, and swings a fourth time but clumsily misses me again. The second soldier, without his weapon, retreats to a safer distance. It's then that I notice that most of the soldiers are advancing towards me, the leader in their midst. Were my allies cut down this easily? I see our young militant still fighting his heart out, but the soldiers are advancing against him too. I hate to leave him, but the circumstances leave me little choice in the matter. Hopefully he is capable enough to make it out of here alive. I tell my rival soldier "Today's your lucky day" and back off to outside the exit. The leader and another soldier follow suit and fire at me. (With relatively regular guns this time.) I avoid the leader's more accurate shots and flee into city. After giving the soldiers the slip, I head towards our ship in shame. Only to find my crew relatively intact much to my surprise! From what I find out, they each ducked out of combat at the earliest opportunity. The Arbites however did chase a suspicious man after being ALLOWED to leave the premises. I now HATE him more any other of my "allies" because instead of telling off the soldiers to stand down, or asking the leader why he was massacring a bar full of people, he decided to chase some shady character and FAIL at it to boot. Eventually the young militant comes after a long period of time, and informs us of what happened to him. Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade